


GUINNESS & THE GODDESS

by Starlightdawn



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Nick Groff - Fandom, Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Goddess, M/M, Magic, Sexy, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: This is a bit of fun set in IrelandJust one big storyTotal Fictionthanks for the inspiration to this page https://feminismandreligion.com/2013/07/31/aine-summer-goddess-of-love-light-and-fertility-by-judith-shaw/





	GUINNESS & THE GODDESS

My name is Nick Groff, and I believed in ghosts since I was a young child. It was only when I met Zak and Aaron that I found there would be something special about that belief, something that would change my life, bringing with it times when I was happy and other times when I was bitterly disappointed.

 

But that’s not what this story is about. This is a story I’m writing, for myself, whilst the events are fresh in my mind...I guess I’ve got some sort of idea that when I’m old, done with ghost hunting and all, that I can look back on my memories, play the old episodes of Ghost Adventures to remind me of what I did. But I’m writing this down, what is only a very small part of the adventures over the years, because it was never filmed.

There is not one single solitary frame on film, movie or still, in existence. Considering all the footage we had, usually two, if not three, cameras constantly filming, all the vlogging and bla bla bla we all did, that’s pretty amazing. But if any of it had been caught on camera, that would have been even more amazing, for me at least. I’ve got a feeling Zak may have been more than a little embarrassed, but I’m jumping ahead. 

By the time this happened, we were all seasoned professionals, we’d done lots of investigations, some very scary, some not so much, and the three of us had bonded as a team. I include Aaron, but I guess, if I’m honest, there was Zak and me, and Aaron made three. He, Aaron that is, has always been the gummy bear between the rock and the hard place when we got mad with each other, he’s been our target when we partnered up and acted like clowns, and he’s always been a totally good guy. Maybe he has dark moments, don’t we all? But not the mega dark storms like Zak could pull, and he’s a lot less devious than your’s truly.

But, I’m jumping ahead of myself. All I need to remember is that we were a very tight crew. Before the likes of Billy and Jay made the team, we were the dogs whatsits, we had fans, money, recognition…...and, the magic was, we were just ordinary dudes. 

Or maybe not.

You could never class Zak as ordinary, he of the muscles and the hair….the black clothes, the phobias and the intense stare, in all the time I was with him, I was never sure of what he was going to do or say next. He could come out with the most crazy shit, and act like a total naive. (Anyone who saw him innocently ask a spirit to come and play with his balls knows what I mean.) I was used to him ordering us about, getting all antsy in front of the camera, and being the boss man, but, I always knew that deep down, he needed reassurance. His insecurity, unseen by the outside world, needed a place to go and hide from the camera. I guess he might have been better if he had a girlfriend, but he tried that. Several times, and they all ended badly. So I was always the one he confided in, the one who understood him, maybe a little better than he admitted, and, it must be said, we were close.

We had gone to Ireland, to film Leap Castle. During the investigation Aaron had a very bad experience. Zak was with him, and, all credit due, the compassion he showed went a long way to helping Aaron get over the experience. But it was a difficult time, what with the long haul flight, and the general crazy atmosphere which seems to permeate the whole country. After we had completed the scheduled filming, we had a couple of days, but Aaron, understandably, wanted to go home, so he left, taking the equipment and the rest of the crew, leaving the two of us alone.

I had hired a car, and we drove down the narrow country roads enjoying the scenery, and the incredible weather. It was midsummer, warm with the occasional shower leaving everything as fresh as a daisy, a far cry from the heat and dust awaiting us in downtown Vegas.

We reached Limerick and checked into one of the quaint Bed and Breakfast hotels, (they don’t have motels there) and walked off into the countryside, looking for ‘interesting’ ruins. I remember we came to a field, where the long grass and wild flowers were so beautiful. I jumped over the fence, leaving Zak to follow, because I’d spotted a sort of stone cairn, where water was gushing out of, and I wanted a closer look.

We were crouched down by the stonework, examining the grooves and markings on the old rocks, when, out of the blue, I heard the sound of horses hooves pounding through the grass. I turned to see a reddish coloured mare, no saddle or bridle, coming towards us. Zak immediately stood behind me, making me smile at his reaction. Big animals were never his strong point. The horse came to a standstill, blowing softly, switching her tail and rolling the big soft eyes of hers. I never had any problems with horses, so I go up to stroke her, hearing Zak muttering behind me about big teeth and biting.

“Come on dude, she’s amazing...here...stroke…..” I grabbed his arm and just about forced him next to me. The horse rolled her eyes, and reached her soft nose out, huffing gently down his neck. He didn’t know if to laugh or run.  
“Hey, she likes you….” I pointed out, watching as he reached out and stroked the soft velvet nose. But it was as if the horse had satisfied her curiosity, and within a few minutes she took off again, trotting then galloping through the grass, to disappear over the hill top like she was never there.

By tea time I was starving, and persuaded Zak to go back to the village, where we found a place to eat. Zak was trying Guinness for the first time, and I could see by his silly expression and goofy smile that it was having an effect, but the locals seemed to think it was great fun to ply the two yankees with drink, and then take the piss out of us. We were sitting at the bar, when, out of nowhere, a young woman appeared, ready to take our order. She leaned forward, all red hair and sparkling green eyes, smiling straight at me. 

Being a married man, I didn’t say anything encouraging, just smiled back, then gave the drinks order for the two of us, together with what seemed like every other guy in the bar. She pulled the draft Guinness, still smiling, showing the gap between her front teeth. I risked a glance at Zak, gloating that, for once, a woman had picked me out over him, expecting him to nudge me in the ribs, his not so subtle way of reminding me of the ring on my finger. He was smiling at her, his dimples showing, altogether soppy, but she carried on serving the drinks, all the while smiling directly at me. 

I swear I did nothing to encourage her, just took it all in as Zak gave her his best chat up lines, and she ignored him. But the laugh was on him, as about half way into the massive drinks order, an older woman, still attractive, came up to take over, leaving the beauty to move out from behind the bar. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw she was obviously pregnant, and probably did drop when three little kids swarmed up to her, all shouting for their mammy. She passed by Zak, who had blushed bright pink, and had drawn level with me, her green eyes even more spectacular when seen close up. She leaned towards me, smiling, and whispered in my ear, her accent charming me into goosebumps tingling up my neck.

“The lady will be riding tonight…….be sure you are there…...the Goddess Aine won’t wait…..”

I had no clue what she meant, as I watched her disappear, the small brood of kids following her like baby ducklings. Zak sat down, hiding his face behind the dark drink, the locals nudging each other and laughing, no doubt thinking what had happened was hilarious. Realising that I was feeling the effects of the strong drink, and Zak’s words were a little slurred, I thought that this was a good time to leave the party. The locals seemed in no mood to break it up, another round of drinks was imminent, so I stood, dragging Zak to his feet, and eventually, after many rounds of handshakes and back slapping, we got outside.

The moon was huge and full, lighting up everything around us in a sort of silver tinted sheen. 

“Come on bro...let’s walk….I’ll never get to sleep with all this beer inside me…..”

He adjusted his hat, making sure his shirt buttons were done up properly, and crunched along the footpath beside me. Zak is one of those people who you can never tell just how drunk he is…..he pretends to be sober when he’s really drunk, but when he’s not too smashed, he acts like he’s falling down. Crazy I know, but that’s his contrary personality. That night he started out stumbling and weaving slightly, but seemed to get steadier as we got further away from the village.

“So ..what did the lovely woman say to you…...when she whispered in your ear……” I knew he would have to ask, there’s only one person more nosey than Zak, and that’s Aaron.

“She was on about a Goddess….Aine…...saying she would be riding tonight……”

Zak spluttered a bit.

“Wonder if she’ll be riding that horse you were so taken with…..? Like Lady Godiva….he he” I knew he was being a bit smutty, but tried not to encourage him, as it somehow felt disrespectful.

“Pregnant ladies aren’t supposed to ride……” I retorted, but then had to giggle as Zak came back, without missing a beat,

“That’s how they get pregnant in the first place……”

I laughed along with him, one of those silly giggling fits which just build uncontrollably, until we were both crying with laughter. Zak had grabbed my forearm, and was leaning into my chest, gasping for breath but still laughing. I had my head tipped forward onto his shoulder, trying hard to stop, but spluttering back into laughter.

Eventually, I needed a piss, and it was as I was staring over the fence, relieving myself, I noticed something in the meadow. 

“Hey Zak…...c’mere…..quiet bro………”

He came quietly, his shoulder brushing mine, staring over the long grass. I pointed to where I had seen the movement, what looked like rabbits dancing around, but animals bigger than rabbits, dancing on their hind legs? Guinness must be stronger than I thought, as up to then, I was feeling only a little tipsy,

“What do you see bro….?”

“Fuck…..looks like rabbits…..no...no….hares!! Hares are big and have long back legs…..these are hares…..but what the fuck?…...Nick….Nick…..are they ...dancing?”

They were…..standing up on their hind legs, they moved forwards and backwards, then did twirls, moving along under the moonlight, in an open field. We had fallen quiet, unable to take our eyes off the weird and wonderful sight. Zak was reaching for his phone, ready to record, when I suddenly spotted lights, coming from a small group of trees, where the hares were heading into the cover of the branches, where it should have been dark, but where light was flickering even so.

“Come on bro….lets see what they’re up to…..” I grabbed his arm, and we ducked between the fence rails, and advanced up the field like a couple of Ninja’s. The long grass in the field was not easy to get through, and by the time we reached the small copse of trees, the hares had all disappeared. The passage in was like a dark tunnel, where the branches met above, little patches of moonlight flickering through the leaves.

“Come on….what harm can a few hares do?” I whispered to Zak, catching a glimpse of his teeth, white in the moonlight. We bowed down, as the space became smaller, then had to almost crawl for a short while, but we could see lights, coloured and sparkly up ahead, and also I swear I could hear a humming noise, like someone humming quietly to themselves.

Zak slowed down, turning towards me.

“Maybe we should just go back…..?”  
“No chance dude...I want to see what’s happening here.” I pushed him out of the way, not hard, but enough to show him I was serious, and scampered along towards the flickering coloured sparkles.

The tunnel of leaves ended, and I saw a clearing in front of me, a circle, where the trees surrounded the space, a thick barrier of trunks and leaves. It was pretty dark, but, as my eyes adjusted, I could see a solid shape up ahead. It made a sound, and suddenly I realised it was the horse. Zak had stopped, his breathing loud in the still air, I knew he wasn’t too keen on getting nearer to the large animal, which was now snorting, making dull thuds as it pawed the earth impatiently. Sparks were flying from it’s hooves, as it struck stone, seeming to set light to the ground.

I was beginning to think it might be a good time to go back, when the lights on the ground settled, flickering harmlessly, like candles but without the wax. I looked up at the horse, a sharp intake of breath from Zak making me aware that there was something going on. She was perched on top of the horse, her legs bare, dainty feet white against the red flanks.

Looking up, I saw the flowing yellow dress she was wearing was bunched up, showing the lush curve of her pregnant belly. What fascinated me were her eyes, clear bright green, like Irish grass. Her bare arm reached towards me, and I moved, realising she needed help to dismount. As I felt her arm, silky smooth around my neck, I had the surreal feeling that this wasn’t real...none of it was...but it was nice nevertheless…..as the warm shape of the woman pressed up against me, smelling of rain, grass, flowers….at that moment all I wanted was to make sure she was ok. She slid through my arms, her feet sure over the ground, to reach a covering over the grass, a furry carpet of a pale sand colour, dotted here and there with dark brown. She beckoned for us to go forward.

I saw Zak out of the corner of my eye licking his lips, a sure sign he was nervous, but he stepped towards her, until we were both sitting on the fur rug, smiling at this gorgeous pregnant woman, who, as if from nowhere, held out two crystal flutes, expecting us to drink. It was nothing but cold clear spring water, we drank deep, the glasses melting away as soon as the water was gone. Then, from being strange, things became really weird.

I need to write this down, as I would never believe it otherwise, and I have a feeling that by the time we land in Vegas, I will have forgotten all the details. In fact I should forget it all, not just the details. I can’t talk to Zak about it, he seems to have totally forgotten what really happened, and settled for what I told him. But it lingers in my mind just as if it were real…..which it can’t have been….can it?

The dancing flames were flickering comfortably, as we both seemed to fall under their hypnotic spell. I looked towards where she reclined on a mound of the furry stuff, smiling gently, and I heard her speak to me, in a strange language which I didn’t understand. I did understand what she wanted, as she reached out and placed her hand, small capable and strong as fuck, onto my shoulder, and drew me towards her. I know I shouldn’t have done it….I take my vows seriously, but in that moment it was as if there was nothing else in the world. 

She kissed me, making my head spin and my cock hard within seconds. I lost my breath, mind in a whirl when she pulled away…..and next I know she had her hand round the spiky black hair, and was giving Zak the same treatment. Her hand brushed over his shirt, exploring the hard pecs, and I could see, in my befuddled state, that he was responding in the same way I had….he moaned softly…..then louder as her hand slid lower over his cock.

Well, I’m not usually into watching other people do sex, but I was fascinated, as first she favoured me, then she wrapped her arms around Zak, each time touching and stroking, moving our clothes, petting and whispering in that strange language. It was more arousing than I could ever have imagined. It may seem a little pervy, but as it happened, it was completely unashamedly natural. She made it happen. We did what she wanted.

I remember Zak pulling off his jeans, his boxers bunched up with them, socks and shoes scattering, kneeling up so she could run her hands over his chest. I was next to him, my clothes scattered on the rug, I could feel the heat of his body, as she pulled us forward, first my mouth, then Zak’s, then back to me, until my head was swimming, and I felt the stubble on Zak’s chin against my cheek. When he kissed me, it was like a girl, his mouth soft and full, tiny dabs of tongue teasing me, until I grabbed him, kissing him hard, making him open to me, and sticking my tongue up against his as the surge of lust spread over me. 

He made a small rumble noise in his throat, and I pulled back, wanting to see his eyes, conscious of the warm hand over my neck, as the woman relentlessly pushed us together. The look I saw was longing. His eyes were wide, the pupils disappeared almost, his breath fanning my face, I knew he wanted this, could smell his soft cologne, underpinned by the deep man fragrance his body was putting out.

Zak’s bigger than me….heavier…..maybe stronger, I don’t know…..but he crumpled down in front of me without a struggle. One minute we were on our knees, the woman kissing us, next we were down on the softly covered ground, hands everywhere, mouths mashed together, breathing like we had run a race. I kissed his collar bone, making him whine and shiver, taking his rock hard dick in my hand, to tease him. I’d no knowledge of how guys make love, but that night, I knew all the tricks.

I felt his skin under my teeth, as I worked down over his pecs, pulling on one hard nub with my teeth, until he hissed, his cock jumping like a salmon in my hand. Sweat was rolling off me, the situation so unbelievable, I could only choose to go with it, giving all my concentration to Zak. I wanted to make him shake and sweat, make his eyes roll and make him beg me for it, give it him slow, give it him fast, rock up against him until I almost split him, take him until the world exploded into hot liquid jolts. I was like a beast in heat, my body aching to claim him, needing to make him feel what I could do, feel the power of my hard cock, rutting deep inside him.

I had my hands over the broad shoulders, as he lowered himself, until he was crouching over me. The next I knew, a soft wet warmth had wrapped over my cock, his tongue working me over, making me huff as each time he did it, He turned me on so much my eyes were rolling back, but somehow I knew this was not what she wanted. I remember the woman, laying back against the soft mound of fur, her eyes huge, smiling at the both of us, like a cat watching her kittens play. But my eyes had to close, all I wanted were the sensations running over my cock, up and down my spine, both making me hard and liquid all at the same time, as that wicked mouth worked, sending me more out of my mind with every wet stroke. His eyes were closed, the black lashes fluttering against his cheek like a trapped butterfly, little hums of pleasure in his throat.

I pulled him off me, dick slapping hard against my stomach, I brought his face up to mine, the deep blue of his eyes lost, his mouth wet and slightly swollen. I kissed him again, feeling the ripple of his muscles hard under my splayed hands, my fingers digging into the toned flesh. In that moment I became a feral animal, needing to mate, and Zak was the only possible target.

“I’m going to fuck you…..”

I said that, me, Nick Groff...I said that to Zak...there, hot and naked on the Irish ground, under a canopy of trees, with a heavily pregnant goddess of love and fertility eagerly looking on.

He didn’t hesitate, pulling me down over his hard body, his knees tucked under my armpits, my cock heavy over his belly. He looked up at me, smiling, making me ache for him like I’ve never done for anyone before, or I guess ever will again. Don’t ask me how she did it, I know it was her, but she eased the way, before I knew it, I was in, tight and hot and wonderful, like nothing I’d ever experienced before, and Zak was panting, his eyes glittering, as he whispered the most filthy encouragements, his fingers crushing my hip bones.

By the time I came, it was like shooting stars and such an intense orgasm, I blacked out, but not before I knew that it was the same for Zak.

 

So, I woke up with a thick head, an uncomfortable itchy feeling inside my clothes, my back on the grass, staring up at the pearl grey sky. I heard a noise like an insect buzzing, and turned to see Zak, lying on his side, his head pillowed on his arm, smiling in his sleep.

I told him, when I eventually managed to wake him, that he had gone off in search of the redhead, I had followed, and waited for him to finish. When he came out of her cottage, we sat on the grass talking, and, thanks to the Guinness, we both fell asleep. He muttered and grumbled, saying had insect bites on him, and he needed a shower, but he went along with the story I had made up. Luckily, all the bite marks and scratches he had left on me were hidden by my clothes, and anything I’d done to reciprocate, well, he could blame the lovely red haired lady he’d followed from the pub.

Later, when we had caught up on a few more hours sleep, Zak was still messing with his hair, and I was settling the bill in the lobby of the Inn. I asked the landlord why it was so busy, and he told me the strangest thing. Apparently, on the full moon, they hold a ceremony to honour the Goddess Aine. Many travel here from miles around, as after all the celebrations are over, she will honour one lucky couple with a night of passion such as they have never known. 

He was smiling lewdly while he recounted this tale, and I must have blushed, as he laughed, clapping me on the shoulder.  
Just at that moment, Zak came down the stairs, and I hurried to pick up the cases, worried that the landlord might just carry on telling the story. But we collected the cases, and drove off to the airport as if nothing had happened.

I never commented on the love bites Zak had showing over his shirt collar, and he didn’t say anything either, I guess he was a bit embarrassed. Why I remembered and he didn’t, I have no idea. But I’ll keep this safe in case I ever do want to be reminded of the Goddess in yellow, who rides a red horse.


End file.
